


来函已阅

by asukaJude, cruisedirector



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asukaJude/pseuds/asukaJude, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javert很不爽LM原作。</p>
            </blockquote>





	来函已阅

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Correspondence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/695156) by [cruisedirector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector). 



亲爱的 ~~Valjean~~ ~~Madeleine~~ 你现在到底用的是哪个名字？Fauchelevent？Leblanc？Fabre？

我得请你帮忙平息一下最近我发现的某些关于 ~~我俩~~ 我个人的诽谤之言。首先，依照警方的说法，我死了——还是自己选择要去死的。巴黎街头的流言蜚语断言我是因为无法背负放你自由的罪恶感而活下去，因此才自行了断的。为你作传的那位 ~~带着讨厌偏见的~~ 作家，雨果先生，不只保留了这种说法还将其润色修饰了一番。我不敢相信你居然跟他讲了这样一个故事——即使是出于保护我如今所在不被发现的目的。我还以为你的传记作家不至于那么糊涂，会把我这样信念在心的人写成起自杀念头的家伙。虽然我的制服被冲上塞纳河岸是千真万确的，但随便哪个笨蛋都能推测出我在下水道里追你那一回以后，我那堆衣服的惨状实在是不堪再被留存的了。 ~~再说，裸着也比较容易洗掉我那一身的味儿。~~  
然而，这些甚至都不是所有诽谤之中最糟糕的部分。显而易见，还有好些情节描述我这么多年来不是以法律之名、而是以某种不恰当的热情在追逐着你。 ~~真有那么多人注意到我在土伦就盯着你看吗？还有在你当滨海蒙特勒伊市长的时候？~~ 你无疑一定看得出来这些谣言绝不该被允许存在于这世上，因为它破坏了我们两人的名声。我请求你立即着手处理这件事情。

我依然 ~~是你的~~ 如故  
Javert

~

我亲爱的警探，

我知道那个头衔已经不再适用了，不过我希望你不介意我在正式的回信中使用它，因为当我想像着你制服笔挺、一脸严肃而认真的模样时，我便会感觉到 ~~一种不可告人的兴奋的颤栗~~ 我的职责所在。听闻我的传记作家声言你已去世，我为此感到十分抱歉。如果你读了那本悲惨的书，你一定注意到他不仅在叙述我的生平事件时——还在描写我的想法和感情时大肆自由发挥。既然你已不再是一名肩负法律责任的警官，你人生的种种细节除了你自己和 ~~我~~ 上帝以外已经不关任何人的事，而上帝也肯定不会凭着别人的过错来评判你，我建议你就干脆无视那些关于你死亡的报道，并借此机会重新开始人生——这种活计我这辈子已经够熟悉啦。  
关于另一件事，你想必是担心 ~~总有人会发现的~~ 某些无节操人士可能会在关于“你到底是为了什么追逐我”一事上做出他们自己的结论。同样地，我希望你不要被陌生人的评价影响了你对于 ~~我~~ 你内心所信为正确之事物的忠诚。我并不觉得，如果人们相信我曾对像你这样的一个人感兴趣的话，我的名誉便被玷污了。虽然让我感到悲伤的是，也许你并不乐意别人将你看作一个会对一名罪犯表达 ~~爱意~~ 同情的人。  
我十分热切地盼望着你的到来。

你忠实的 ~~伴侣~~ ~~朋友~~ 兄弟，  
Jean

~

先生，

这太荒唐了。难道你是在建议我们应该由着他人相信我 ~~对你产生了钦慕之情~~ ~~爱上了你~~ 对一个我有责任逮捕的人产生了关切之情？而且我还在这纠结变得愈发难以忍受的时候了却了自己的生命？所有人当中你是最该懂我的。你选择从你亲爱的Cosette身边消失，而不是冒着让她知道真相、从此不知她会不会再原谅你的险。你觉得我会是那种能允许全世界都 ~~晓得~~ 相信那套关于我自己的不名誉的鬼话的人么？  
我应该会在下个周四到达。

依然如故，  
Javert

~

我亲爱的伙计，

 ~~我相信你未能看到我们所获得的机会。~~ 虽然我的传记作家确实是在很多地方自由发挥了一番，拿我们的人生故事当作借口来宣扬他自己那些政治信仰、抑或解释他那些哲学主题，但他的所作所为却极有效地在千万只眼睛下掩盖了我们的真实情况。从未谋面的陌生人怎么说我们又有什么关系？就让他们以为我们已经消逝于世上，这样我们对于他们来说便只是故事人物了。我们应该享受 ~~彼此~~ 没有外人侵扰的剩余的人生，毫无疑问这是上帝的旨意。等你一到我们就可以开始订计划。我实在是很 ~~兴奋~~ 高兴你很快就会到这里来了。

你永远的，  
Jean

~

JVJ，

就像以前那样，你总能把胡话说得好像既符合逻辑又合乎道德一样。我会 ~~因为我的灵魂还没有真正难舍难分地与你绑在一起而恐慌~~ 怨你两句，不过我很清楚你才不会听我的。我唯一没直接跑去警察总局澄清我还活着的理由是我 ~~实在是很想跟你单独呆在一块儿，只要我到你身边~~ 工作了这么多年，一直都在替他们收拾烂摊子，实在没耐心等他们再搞一次行政管理的错误更正。  
我希望在这封信之后不久就能到你那里。 ~~修女们怎么办？她们没有觉得你“兄弟”来跟你共享一张床这事很奇怪吗？~~

到时再见，  
J

~

~~吾爱，~~

我无法告诉你我有多期待继续我们那些关于信念的天性、以及道德与做善事之间的区别的 ~~斗嘴~~ 讨论。 ~~如果我真的会让你开口——如果我没让你的嘴忙活什么其他的事情的话。~~ 你用不着担心修女们，我已经说服了她们，说我没虚弱到必须在修道院里疗养。我已经回到园丁空置的小屋，它离修道院院舍和大门都有相当距离。 ~~就算是在像我们那种总是缺乏自制力的情况下，估计也不会有人能透过街上的噪音和教堂里的唱诗歌声听到我们的响动。~~  
我会翘首以盼你所乘的马车的到来。

永远都是你的，  
Jean


End file.
